Thoughts but action?
by clarissa1982
Summary: A Trory. Not very original but I wanted to create my own story on this great couple.
1. An important change

I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters linked to that soap. I'm just a huge fan of the pair Tristan- Rory and i thought it would be nice to create a fanfic on the subject.I want to apologize for the level of my grammar but I'm not English.  
  
My first fanfic is set after Love, daisies and troubadours . Don' t hesitate to review. Your point of view, even critical, would be gladly accepted.  
  
Chapter 1: An important change  
  
When she stopped kissing Dean, she turned to see his face. He looked so sad. She watched him letting her books on the bank and leaving. An unknown feeling overwhelmed her. She had the desire to run after him, to apologize for what she had said...But she didn't. She just stayed with her boyfriend.  
  
And this feeling didnt' leave her troughout the summer. Sure, she was happy to hang out with her mother, Lane and Dean. Dean, she was so relieved to be with him again. After all, he was and would always be her first love. She found her so safe with him.  
  
But it didn't prevent her from thinking about him . Tristan. Of couse, he wasn't in her mind all the time. She remembered him everytime she listened to PJ harvey, Behind blue eyes and when she saw a tall guy with blond hair. And sometimes, when Dean kissed her. Ah the kiss with Tristan on that piano bench. So sweet and at the same time, she had felt so alive. Why had she told him that she hated him? She never had fed such feelings upon him.   
  
When the summer time went to an end, she was in away happy to go back to hell. To meet him again, to begin the banters again..Yet, it didn't turn out as she hoped. He simply didn't seem the same. He kept on flirting and making out with a lot of girls. He was still cocky. But he was a lot with two guys: Duncan and Bowman or something like that and above all, he didn't pay attention to her anymore.   
  
In a way, that new behaviour helped her a lot in Chilton. Girls were nicer and Paris became amiable with her. She let take her in charge the music section of the Franklin. But it didn't compensate the loss. She, Rory Gilmore, missed Bible Boy, the guy who had made her schoollife a living hell, to quote her. She had to recognize it.  
  
That situation lasted for a month. And then, one night, she decided she would speak to him. 


	2. the English Project

Chapter 2 : The English project  
  
That situation lasted for a month. And one night, she decided to speak to him. Perhaps everything would come back to the way it was before. Before she expressed her hatred. It was the 6th of november when she thought it was better to act.  
  
So, the next morning, she headed to his locker. He was already there. He was turning his back to her. She hesitated and was beginning to move towards him when .."Hi Tristan" "Hi sweetie" And a gorgious brunette was kissing Spawn Of Satan.   
  
Perhaps it was a sign. It showed that she wasn't supposed to think about him. She should only concentrate on her relation with Dean. That's right. Tristan didn' t deserve her attention. He was just a player whereas her boyfriend was the sweetest guy. After that conclusion, she headed to the English class.  
  
Ten minutes after the start of the lesson , the King of Chilton made his appearence. "Mr Dugray, how nice of you to join us. I was just explaining the project you have to fo for Christmas. You will be attributed a partner and you will have to choose a couple with a different background. Your subject should have undergone great difficulties to experience their passion. I know that it's a bit unusual but it will be a nice way to prepare the study of Romeo and Juliette."  
  
" So,the teams are: Gilmore and Dugrey, Gellar and ..." She stopped listening to the list. She had to work with Tristan! Perhaps it would allow her to say sorry...  
  
At the end of the class, she found him waiting for her. She couldn't help but smiling. Finally!" Rory, I know how painful it must be for you to work with me." Rory, he had just uttered Rory. Where was her nickname? What had he done to Mary? And didn't he just use painful.."Rory, down to earth Rory" " Yes, Tristan." " It's ok for you friday after the school? We can meet in front of the library." " ok. But it is quite a miracle: You in a library on a Friday evening" " Still very nice. So see you Friday. The quickest we will do it, the better i would feel"  
  
She saw him heading to the brunette, the new flavour of the week. Her sorry was still stuck in her throat. She would have the time to explain on Friday. Yeah , on Friday... She had to hurry now to catch the bus and meet her mother at Luke's. 


	3. A movie night

First, I want to thank you for reviewing. I will try to follow your suggestions. As far as the grammar is concerned, I'm really sorry but I'm french and it's quite difficult to write a fanfic in a foreign language. Anyway, I will be delighted if you can help me...  
  
Chapter 3: A movie night  
  
When she arrived at Star Hollows, She headed directly to Luke's. From the outside, she saw her mother bantering with the owner. Probably about coffee...She entered and as soon as her mother recognized her, she ran to her.  
  
" Mini me, please help me. He wants to deprive me from the elixir of life. I tried everything. I even promised him to erect an altar in his honour in our living-room. We could have a cult for Luke, the man who provides us the best coffee in the world and every morning, we could pray for him. But the offer didn't tempt him"  
  
That remark didn't lighten her mood. She was still hurt by Tristan's tone and by the fact that he didn't seem so eager to make the project with her.  
  
Her mom was surpised by the absence of replies. It was unusual. Rory was always ready to support her in her eternal fight for the sacred beverage. But not that time. Something should disturb her . She had to find out...  
  
" Luke, why don't you give us two extra large cups of coffee and two pieces of your marvellous chocolate cake. "  
  
They sat and Rory was reluctant to tell the whole story. Finally, she explained everything. Perhaps her mother could solve that problem with Tristan... And she was quite delused when Lorelai said" It's difficult. I always thought he had a huge crush for you on account of all his tormenting but now, I' m lost. Either, he is extremely hurt, either he forgot you during the summer. "  
  
As she hadn't guessed.. Her mother wasn't that helping. What could she do?  
  
" Mini me, I just had a beautiful idea. Why don't we make a movie night? We could eat a bunch of junk food and watch some films related to your topic: the difficult love stories"  
  
"That would be so great. Can I call Dean?"  
  
"Of course, let's go. Luke, the god of coffee, can you...."  
  
"Noooooooooooooo"  
  
" Several minutes later, in the videostore..." So, Mini me, what did you pick?"  
  
" Gone with the wind, Love story and you?"  
  
" Spiderman , Pretty woman and Braveheart?"  
  
" Braveheart? but the love story isn't that rilevant"  
  
"Yeah, but there is Mel Gibson's butt. Come on, my favourite daughter...I beg you."  
  
" Ok. But we have to hurry because Dean will wait."  
  
Seven hours ago. After Braveheart and Gone with the wind.   
  
" I don't know why I listen to you and participate to that movie night"  
  
" For two reasons:first, because you are a great boyfriend and secondly, because you like love stories"  
  
" But these two movies were so depressive. I can't understand why Rhett doesn't go back to Scarlett"  
  
"And I can't get why Scarlett doesn' t realize that she was in love with him before"  
  
" Ah, my two love birds, you will know when you will have a greater experience of life. I remembered at the end of the film, the first time I saw it, I was so pissed off. I wanted to complain to David Selznick but I learnt he was dead. Now, I' m aware that you can be in love and yet, can't forgive the person for the hurt she made you endure."  
  
End of chapter 3. Please review . 


	4. A work meeting

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you would enjoy that new chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: A work meeting  
  
It was friday and she was waiting for Tristan in front of the library. He was late as usual. She was frightened to have that meeting with him. She feared that they would be embarrassed or they would quarell. And she knew she should apologize for her declaration before summer.   
  
Finally he arrived. She could read on his face that it was quite difficult for him too. He has lost his usual cockiness and seemed stressed. She wondered why.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry for my being late. I was saying goodbye to Holly"  
  
Ah yeah!Holly... the flavour of the week. She had seen them lips locked all day long. Perhaps he was in love with her..That thought didn't please her but she didn't know why.Anyway they had to study.They sat in the empty library and began to talk on the subject.  
  
" So, Rory, which characters did you pick?"  
  
" I was tempted to pick Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler"  
  
"Why? According to me, they don't fit to the example of Romeo and Juliet. Their families are not opposed to their wedding and Scarlett can't be compared to a Juliet. She doesn't have her innocence and I picture her as somebody rather egoistic. She wouldn't certainly kill herself on account of the loss of her lover"  
  
" I don't agree on your criteria. We don't have to choose characters which are exactly alike Shakespeare's lovers. And Rhett and Scarlet are definitely interesting. They don't have the same background."  
  
" You're wrong: they come from the same celter. Rhett was brought up by a great family in Charleston.He was taught to be a perfect gentleman but he rejected that millenar mould.And I don't think that their love story is so beautiful. It's rather pitiful."  
  
"Pitiful?"  
  
"Yeah, he was desperately in love with her but she didn't realize she felt the same ant that the man she was pursuing was the wrong one.She was too blind for that."  
  
" I can't understand why she acted like that."  
  
" You can't? That's funny, I would have believed you were the right person to get such a behaviour!"  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"She was lost. She didn't understand why he was talking with such a passion about those characters. As he was being a part of that plot..She would never have pictured him as the kind of guy to be so involved in a novel"  
  
" So, Tristan, what did you take?"  
  
" The way we were with Barbra Streisand and Robert Redford. I think they are very different and in spite of that, they try to experience their passion and finally, they have to give up.They don't die on a physical level like Romeo and Juliet but you can see at the end, that they are torn. They have to live separate but they are still in love."  
  
She didn't answer. She was under his charm. She didn't know he had that culture and that sensibility. She was discovering an ew aspect of her personality. The silence was lastinf for at least ten minutes.  
  
" You are schocked, Rory? Astonished? Perplex? The complete jerk seems to have culture"  
  
" Tristan, I never thought you were a jerk.."  
  
" Yeah, it's my turn to be astonished..."  
  
" It's just you seemed more interested in girls than in movies or books."  
  
" You are still so naive. You don't perceive that people are more sometimes than what they show. Anyway, it's better if we just drop that conversation. Do you agree on The way we were? It's better if we pick that film. I'm pretty sure that the others will take literar examples for fear of failing"  
  
"ok, what time is it? I think I should leave because I have a dinner at my grandma's "  
  
" Seven o'clock. I can offer you a lift"  
  
"That would be great"  
  
The ride was silencious. He was going to leave when she said" I'm really sorry, Tristan"  
  
" I know, Mary. See you"  
  
He had said Mary. Finally! 


End file.
